


Crushed (On) By Cressa

by MalthusIndex



Series: Lewd/NSFW Requests, Trades and Commissions [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Light BDSM, Sexual Violence, This was a trade, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalthusIndex/pseuds/MalthusIndex
Summary: Suda and Cressa both have their own problems, and apparently violent semi-sexual activity is the only way to properly express themselves. Either that, or they're both just really, really strange.
Relationships: Cephalon Suda/Cressa Tal
Series: Lewd/NSFW Requests, Trades and Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Crushed (On) By Cressa

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a trade with TheSudascape, based on her general ideas.
> 
> BE WARNED: This contains some very-close-to-sexual violent acts, but no death and nothing non-consensual. It's essentially two people with a fetish for being beaten up by each other.

Suda sighed, staring out of one of the Relay’s many windows. The Tenno never came up here, for whatever reason, so it was just her, the stars and the ambient noise of the distant hustle and bustle she’d been desperately trying to escape. She had left her most trusted Syndicate members in charge of handling her affairs, along with a reasonable simulation of her voice and form that they could use to keep the Tenno none the wiser. To be honest, she was tired. She needed a break.

The bench she was sitting on wasn’t too comfortable, but it was better than nothing. This physical form, a hard light representation of herself as a humanoid, was seldom used due to the massive constraints it would normally put her under. With no need to manage the Syndicate for a few hours, that no longer applied, and she was free to experience Relay life as her leisure.

“Where did it all go wrong…?”

She placed one hand on the glass-like material that formed the window, feeling the cool surface in contrast to her artificially-heated ‘skin’. She was happy to be a Cephalon, and especially happy for the friends it had brought her, but nothing ever felt quite right.

“…long enough to forget your name.”

The loss of somebody so close to her, a person she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with, no matter how short – it burned her. It wasn’t agony, it was simply… failure. Disappointment in herself for letting things occur the way they did. Waiting so long before taking the step that would have let her remember it all forever.

If only she had been faster.

“It’s nice to see you up and around again, Suda.”

She didn’t need to turn around to tell who it was. Cressa Tal. The voice gave it away – playful and friendly, but always containing a hint of her own pains, as well as the memories of her experiences under the Queens. There was always the fact that she was degenerating, too, as Grineer clones always did. It seemed like she had gotten a little more gravelly in tone over the years, probably because her body was finally getting ready to fight back against the stress she put it under.

“It’s nice to see you too, Cressa. Are you taking a break from the fight to protect the innocent?”

“Hah! There’s no such thing as a break. Sometimes it just gets to ya, you know? I can’t be a leader all the time.”

Something about how she spoke suggested that there was something… more to her decision.

“Cressa, the _last_ thing you would do is stop being a leader. You love being a figurehead. That isn’t a bad thing, but I know you. You don’t take breaks unless you’re wounded or drunk.”

“Hey, who says I won’t be one of the two by tonight? Or both, hah!”

Suda smiled. There was something about the Grineer woman that she liked. Maybe it was her honesty, since she never really tried to embellish things. If she liked you, she said so, and if she disliked you, you’d _know_.

“So, Suda, what brings you out here, so far away from the parties?”

“You know I don’t like parties. And I wanted to… reflect on things.”

“Ah, your history? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interr-“

“No, Cressa, it’s okay, really. I’m glad you’re here.” She sighed, taking a long, hard look into the depths of space. “We have a similar problem, I know you understand why I’m so worried.”

“Oh, yeah, your memories. It’s ironic, isn’t it? The smart one loses her mind, and the strong one loses her body. But it can’t be helped, we’ve just got to make the best of it.”

A hot flush ran through Suda’s artificial face at the comparison. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but being put in the same boat as Cressa Tal made her feel… honoured, in a way.

“You know I’m nothing like you. You can actually protect people and save others. I just spend my days gathering information, satisfying my curiosity…”

She gasped quietly as Cressa suddenly took her hand, gripping it firmly. “And to somebody in your past life, that’s what made them love you. Even if you’ve lost your memories of them, ya know they existed, and that you were loved for who you were.”

“No, that’s… even if that’s true, I still failed them. I could have remembered their name, saved myself in time to keep them fresh in my mind, forever. Immortalised. And I was too slow.”

“Suda.” The Grineer’s voice took on a calming tone that she’d only heard a few times before. “I _know_ that you were loved, even with your mistakes.”

“How? I don’t mean this as an argument-starter, but how could you possibly know?”

“Because.” Cressa inhaled sharply through her teeth, turning her head back towards the window so that the sides of her hood hid her face. “I can guarantee that at least one person out there still loves you.”

“Yeah… you’re probably rightt _tttt_ … wait… Cressa, are… you _implying_..?”

“I didn’t imply anything.”

“Then why are you still gripping onto my hand?”

The Steel Meridian leader squeaked in surprise, quickly pulling her augmented hand away and placing it in her lap. Suda responded with a nervous chuckle, unsure exactly how to react.

“Cressa, if you have something to tell me…”

“Suda, look, I just…” She turned her head, revealing a red-hot blush that had been concealed under the bulky hood. “Do you… do you want me to be honest with you?”

“Of course.”

“You’re… attractive, alright? Your voice is unreasonably hot, ya have such a… bratty but aloof personality that hits me right in the heart and you’re so dorky that I just want to _explode_ at the sight of you! But you’re a Cephalon. And every time I remember that, I feel… pain.”

Cress was just as shocked as Suda was, and they both sat there in silence for a while, unsure how to continue the conversation. After at least fifteen seconds of awkward shuffling, Suda formulated some kind of cohesive response.

“You know… together, we’re almost one person. One healthy body, one healthy mind.”

“Yeah, I know, it’d never work… we’re both too dependent on certain things…”

“That’s not what I mean. We’re both eventually going to suffer something, Cressa. Your lifespan is short, and I’ve lost some important memories, with a high chance of Hunhow coming back and being successful when he does.” She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. “I’d… very much like to become the other half of that full person with you. You know. Together.”

Cressa looked… incredibly surprised. Her face was almost bright red, and she stammered to get some kind of response out. She took Suda’s hand again, beads of sweat clearly forming on her forehead at the idea of their relationship _actually happening_. “You’re… you’re being serious…”

“I am. If you want it, and I want it, then why don’t we do it?” Suda hated to admit it, but she was just as nervous – this form simply didn’t have the functions necessary to show it properly.

“Because… well… there’s… there’s no reason not to, other than I didn’t expect you to actually say _yes_. You understand I had no plan, right?”

“Cressa. Look at me.”

Cressa turned, her face still very red and nervous. Before she had a chance to say anything, Suda grabbed her and kissed her gently on the lips, making sure that Cress had a way to pull back if she was uncomfortable with what was happening. She didn’t. In fact, she moved closer in.

By the time they separated, the Grineer had begun Grinning like an idiot, her face looking as beetroot-red as any clone would be able to manage. “Damn it, you’re a good kisser, too. What demon made you, you perfect woman?”

“Don’t get carried away… wait, you aren’t drunk, are you?”

“I’m drunk enough. But _just_ _enough_.”

“Well, if you’re sure about this, we should probably head somewhere more private. How does my datascape sound?”

“Better than here.”

Getting up from the bench and trying to support the heavy Grineer lady on her shoulder, Suda started to slowly move deeper into the Relay, doing her best to avoid falling over under their combined weight and Cressa’s mild tipsiness.

= = =

Her datascape was just how she left it – mostly empty, very cubic and pleasantly warm. This wasn’t the main section: she’d isolated this area quite a while ago to accommodate visitors, and hadn’t ever had a reason to re-integrate it into the normal datascape again. It was, for lack of better words, a ‘guest room’ of sorts.

Cressa was clearly still a little drunk, but far less than the Cephalon had expected. Her behaviour wasn’t consistent with drunkenness, either. Had she ingested something _other_ than her favourite brands of alcohol?

“Cressa, are you alright?”

“I told ya, I’m a little bit drunk…”

“I’m monitoring your blood alcohol level, and whatever drinks you’ve had, there was no alcohol in them.” According to the data she was getting, the end of that sentence made the Grineer’s body temperature rise by a few degrees.

“Why do you Cephalons always have to make being gay so hard? I was _obviously_ lying so that I could blame the drink if you said no.” She was still blushing, but her smirk had returned to her face. “Why are we _here_ , anyways? Your datascape’s not the most exciting place.”

Suda chuckled, letting herself open up her emotions a bit more. She didn’t get many chances to be herself without having to handle her precepts, and this body made it far easier to act on her own desires and initiate for a change. “You were hoping for something exciting? Like what, exactly?”

“Oh, come _on_ , Suda, we both know what you’re like behind closed doors! I guess I was just expecting… more whips and chains, ya know? It doesn’t seem as kinky as I expected in here.”

“Kinky? I’m sure that can be arranged, but it may take some time.”

“Hey, don’t worry, Soods! I’d wait a week for this~.”

The playful tone in her voice was too much for Suda, who suddenly grabbed her again and drew her into another passionate kiss, not even giving herself time to think it over properly. Neither of them pulled away, refusing to let the embrace end early. Suda hadn’t realised how… _smooth_ Cressa’s skin felt, despite all her battle scars. That just made her more attractive than she already was.

The moment their lips stopped touching, the two pulled their heads back. Suda felt a small spark in her precepts as the Grineer lady took her hands, gently squeezing them with her own augmented fingers.

“What do you say, Soodles? This time tomorrow?”

“…I’d like that.”

= = =

What Suda was about to do… couldn’t escape the metaphorical walls of her datascape. Even beyond her own reputation, she wouldn’t dare let Irmis see her doing something as depraved as this, let alone any of the other syndicate leaders who might actually see it as a way to blackmail her out of her position. Letting _any_ of them see this kind of debased act was unthinkable.

Then again, that was kind of the point, wasn’t it? Satisfying her own… _twisted_ little preferences. In here, her simulated world, nobody could judge her.

“Cressa, I…”

Her non-existent heart was almost pounding out of her chest. Her humanoid form had been taken from a few scans of healthy syndicate operatives, given a few upgrades, and altered to better represent herself – mostly by giving it a blue glow, rather than relying on the normal flesh-and-blood colours of most organics in the system. Most importantly, she had increased its ability to feel pain by a small amount – it had taken her a while, mainly because of the… uncomfortable sensations she had felt while programming that change in. Oh, who was she kidding – she _knew_ why she felt that way.

“Cressa, I want you to crush me… no, that’s too blunt…”

She had been rehearsing *the* line for a while, over and over again, trying to figure out what to actually say to the other syndicate owner. Her request was a strange one, and it was taking a long time to figure out how to phrase it.

“Cressa, could you please… no, no, that doesn’t work!”

It wasn’t long before the big, strong, _powerful_ Grineer woman would arrive, as they had scheduled. So far, Suda had kept up the public façade of it being little more than an information exchange, but she was secretly bubbling inside at the very idea of seeing Cressa again. Her normally-aloof personality had shattered into something resembling a Tenno who had just discovered what sex was. Every moment without Cressa here felt like agony, but not the good kind that she hoping for. It was a lack of stimulation, a boredom, something that couldn’t-

There was a soft burst of white particles as Cressa stepped through the simulated door datascape. The entire system for getting into this isolated area was very specific, and Suda changed it every time it was used. After all, she didn’t want any of the other Cephalons – especially not the small, innocent cube – from seeing her like this. Even though she had simulated an entire bedroom

“Suda! I hope I wasn’t too late for the _data exchangin’_ you wanted to do.”

The Cephalon’s physical form locked up at the sound of the Grineer’s voice, refusing to work correctly. It felt like serious fault at first, but then she realised that her mind was suffering a similar problem, beginning to soften and melt away with every word the strong mostly-cybernetic spoke.

“C-Cressa! Yes, the… the _information exchange_! The one that I arranged! Here! Now!”

“Yeah! You didn’t forget, did you?”

“I’ll… be right back!”

Suda was giggling to herself between words. She never _normally_ did that. What was going on? Well, realistically, she _knew_ , but she wanted to believe that she had more resolve than this. Quickly hurrying into the next room – a simulated bathroom – she began hyperventilating at the mirror, straightening out the orange hairs on her new body.

_She’s here. Fuck, she’s here! I’m not ready, I don’t know what to say! This was a bad idea. I should call this off and tell her I’ve change my mind. She wouldn’t be interested in it anyway._

“Are you feeling alright?”

Suda felt herself freeze in place at the sound of Cressa’s voice again. There was a sense of smugness into it… she liked it. More than she wanted to admit.

“Suda, you’ve really gotta be less nervous! If you wanted me to handle things, ya could have just said so, no harm done.”

“Cressa, it’s… not what it looks like. I _want_ you to be here, I just… I’m scared…”

She trailed off. In the mirror, she could see the Grineer smirking at her, and nodding. She knew. They both knew.

“Sudsy, just tell me what you want.” There was a very, very mild sense of teasing in her voice, more than Suda has expected to hear so suddenly after her arrival. “Unless you want me to beat it outta you?”

The Cephalon exhaled sharply at the second half of the sentence, her breath frosting up the mirror. She lowered her head and mumbled into her chest. “I do.”

“What did you say, Sudsy?”

“I DO!” She turned, letting her emotions and uncomfortable arousal overtake her nervousness. She hadn’t felt this exact combination of feelings in a long time. “I want you to… to…”

Cressa laughed. It was a warm laugh, tinted with the Grineer maliciousness that Suda had come to _admire_ in certain ways. She couldn’t tell if the ex-soldier woman was mocking her, but it if anything, that idea only made her feelings stronger. In a way, she kind of hoped she _was_.

“Aha, Suda, are you saying that you want me to… how should I put it…?”

Before Suda could react, Cressa stepped forward and grabbed her by the neck, raising her well over half a foot off the ground. Her legs dangled uselessly in the air, her entire body mass supported by Tal and her cybernetics.

“…break you?”

Something about the way she said that sentence made Suda’s mind practically scream at itself, as if a firework had been launched inside her own brain. Her stomach flipped at the mere sound of Cressa speaking those words, and a thousand answers rushed through her head. She tried to cycle through them, questioning herself over the correct answer, but a single set of three words slipped out instead.

“Please… crush me…”

Still holding onto the Cephalon’s neck with a grip strong enough to make her feel like she was about to choke, Cressa carried her back into the bedroom, throwing her mostly-limp body onto the carpet. She landed with a slight bump to her back, enough to leave a mark in an organic without causing injury. Before Suda had even started to sit up, the Grineer woman’s foot firmly planted itself on her stomach, leaving her to squirm underneath it.

“Don’t underestimate me, Cephalon.” Her foot was pressing into the orange flesh of Suda’s body, very lightly squeezing in a way that left her sore, but unsatisfied. She watched, entranced, as Cressa removed her Steel Meridian uniform, literally ripping off the armour and tossing away the hood to reveal her cybernetic masterpiece of a body. She was slim, slimmer than most organic beings, but her strength was… far above what Suda had actually expected. “Now is the last chance to change your mind.”

Something about the way she spoke was… authoritative. Commanding. Suda felt two strong conflicting urges, neither of them winning the battle in her mind. Cressa’s foot continued to put pressure on her abdomen, reminding her of the strength that was being offered.

“Cressa… please…”

“Please what?”

“Please make me…”

She didn’t know what to follow that dangling thread of a sentence with. She wanted Cressa to _make her do something_. From down here, literally under her boot, she felt like little more than a servant, or maybe a plaything. _A plaything_. That idea made something start to unravel deep inside her.

“Oh, I’ll make you do stuff…” Her voice dropped a few octaves, making her sound closer to the Grineer heavy gunner units Suda had studied in the past. Her officer’s speaking voice was replaced with a growl, low and heavy. “Let’s start off with something simple, to get ya warmed up. How about I make you say my name?”

“Cressa Ta-“

Before Suda could finish, the foot on her stomach suddenly raised and stomped back down, knocking the wind out of her. “No! You don’t say it until I make you say it!”

If Suda could blush, she would have turned bright red at the sudden dull pain. She had no idea why she liked it – being a Cephalon, she didn’t really experience pain. Why would her mind make this connection?

Cressa chuckled to herself, taking a brief look around the simulated bedroom that make up most of the tiny datascape. She stared down at Suda, a hungry look plastered across her face and a fire in her eyes.

“Give me an Amphis.”

Suda immediately forced the datascape to create the cruel-looking electrical staff from thin air, floating in place until it entered Cressa Tal’s mechanical hand. She didn’t have any idea where this was going, but she _liked_ it so much.

The Grineer flicked a switch on the central handle, causing the lights all across the staff to spark and glow with a faint blue light. A second later, a charge rushed through, one end coming to life with brilliant arches of electricity. She lowered it to the Cephalon’s neck, mere inches away from direct contact with her form.

“Tell me the name of your mistress.”

“My mistress? Who-“

Suda yelped as a shock ran through her body, the pain searing through her simulated skin and making her legs twitch in response. She groaned, half out of pleasure and half due to the small involuntary spasms it was causing.

“Tell. Me.”

“C-Cressa Tal is my-“

“Too quiet!”

Another shock leapt through her body, and she bit her lip, the pain pooling in her midsection and drifting lower with every passing twitch. She gasped at the shock, unsure how to respond to the twisted pleasure it was giving her, or the things it was making her wish she could do.

“ **CRESSA TAL!** ”

Suda yelled at the top of her voice, channelling the pain into sound as best she could. She waited for another shock, but none came. It gave her a moment to catch her breath, her mind working overtime, trying and failing to return herself to some semblance of stability. She didn’t understand _why she wanted any of this_ , but the urges were growing stronger, too strong for her to control.

“You’re pathetic. A Cephalon like you, gettin’ off to being _controlled_ like this?”

Cressa removed her foot from Suda’s stomach and let it hang in the air for a moment, before quickly – but gently – pressing it down on her neck instead. Although she didn’t require oxygen, the simulated body did, another of her last-minute additions. The sudden pressure caused by the augmented metal foot made it difficult to think, let alone breathe.

“You know, I _could_ break ya right here, right now… but that’s no fun, is it?” She pressed her foot down harder, the augmentations adding to the weight and depriving Suda of the oxygen this body technically needed to sustain itself. “We both know it’s better when there’s some peril on the line.”

Aside from the pressure, Suda felt roughly the same at first, but her body slowly shut down. Her heart was beating faster, both due to the deprivation of fresh air and the circumstances she was in. Cressa was just toying with her now, but that was hardly a bad thing: it was what she _wanted_.

The Grineer swung the Amphis around again, letting the sparking club bash into the side of Suda’s stomach. The shock rocketed through her, making her exhale sharply – and leaving her with no air in her lungs. Her pulse sped up as her body desperately tried to take in more air, her mouth emitting hoarse gasps that led nowhere and brought in only a fraction of what her organs needed.

Mustering up whatever was left, she managed to croak out “Cressa…” before feeling her entire body start to shut down from a lack of air. The corners of her vision started to fade black, and then…

The pressure was released, the augmented foot lifting up and slamming into the ground next to her.

She only had a split second to catch her breath before Cressa knelt down and locked lips with her, lifting the stunned Cephalon into the air as if she was bridal-carrying her. The oxygen deprivation combined with the sudden emotions she was feeling caused Suda’s mind to flare up again, making this kiss feel a thousand times better than those from the previous day. She could see that Cressa’s face was flushed red as she pulled back from the embrace, her trademark smirk still plastered across her… _admittedly really cute_ face.

“You know that no sane person should enjoy this, don’t ya, Soods? But _I know_ that you enjoy it anyway.” She squeezed Suda in her arms, enough to make her gasp in pain at the pressure her cybernetic limbs were capable of. “You _like_ this, and you _like_ hiding it away from everybody else. It makes you feel _perverted_ inside, because you know you always have been.”

“You’ve… gotten much better at… speeches…” She was still in pain, but the pausing was largely due to her own twisted arousal at the situation.

“The best person to indulge a filthy degenerate is another degenerate~.”

_That gave Suda an idea. A very… **interesting** idea._

= = =

“Cressa… look up…”

The Grineer woman raised one eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling, mildly worried that somebody had caught them in the act. The moment she did so, Suda switched forms for just a moment, letting herself worm out of Cressa’s arms and dart between her legs to get behind her.

“Wait, what? What are you-“

Suda shifted back into her humanoid form and quickly grabbed hold of the other woman’s arm, wrenching it back and pressing it against her shoulder blades.

“Suda, what are you doing?!”

The Cephalon laughed.

“You said we were both degenerates. Don’t worry. I can alter the datascape to make your pain… _pleasurable.”_

With that, she suddenly twisted Cressa’s arm, to the point where it almost looked like the remaining biological parts would pop right off her torso. But instead of screaming, she simply groaned, a rush of energy pushing through her body. It _should_ have hurt like hell, but she not only enjoyed it, she wanted more of it.

“You’re the pathetic one here, Grineer. You’ve got a fragile, degenerating body, and you’re trapped in a place that I can control as I please.”

“Wait, Suda-“

She could barely get those two words out before the Cephalon’s glowing blue leg smashed into the back of her left knee, a weak point that the Grineer had never really solved. It completely busted some of her augmented components, which would normally cause insurmountable pain to her entire nervous system.

Everything felt fuzzy across her entire body.

Cressa knelt down, partially because her leg was broken and partially because she was shaking too much to stand. She was panting heavily, the sheer amount of sensations inside her being too much to handle all at once. Suda clearly wasn’t going to stop there, though.

She felt a hand grip onto the back of her neck and raise her into the air, her entire body seeming to float. Suda must have altered the datascape to either increase her own strength, or reduce Cressa’s weight: both concepts were hotter than they had any right to be. There was a quick whoosh of air as she felt herself being spun around again and again, moving in circles so fast that her artificial stomach flipped and her brain began to lose its sense of direction.

Still spinning the poor woman around, Suda laughed to herself. A big belly laugh, much louder than Cressa had ever heard from her before. “How about…

… **THIS!** ”

With the one-word cry, Suda let go of Cressa’s mostly-limp body, flinging it directly into one of the walls of the bedroom. It wasn’t just plaster – in the datascape, she could make it as hard as she wanted, so she’d apparently chosen an especially tough metal.

Cressa smashed into the surface back-first, all of the nerves in her spine tingling as every one of her cybernetic limbs completely broke off. Instead of the brain-breaking pain she had expected to feel, it was… brain breaking _pleasure_. Limbless, beaten beyond belief and unable to keep a thought straight in her mind, she simply exhaled sharply, her broken body toppling over into the carpeted floor.

“ **Who is in charge here, Cressa Tal?** ”

It took her a few seconds to even gather a name into her mind. “Cephalon Suda… is in charge.”

“Good…”

The amount of tingling in her nerves was too much for Cressa to properly bare, and her brain simply shut off as she passed out from the overload of positive feedback she was getting. She just wanted to rest. The last thing she saw as her vision faded out was Suda’s form stepping over, kneeling down, and planting a deep kiss on her lips.

= = =

The moment her sensors detected that Cressa had fainted, Suda had the datascape restore her body to normal. Well, almost normal – she kept a few of the bumps and bruises there, so she’d have something to feel when she woke up. None of the pain had been _real_ , of course, but in a simulation, _everything_ _was_ _real_ until you left.

After such a brutal display, it had only been right to let her rest in the bed. Suda had other things to attend to, but she wasn’t heartless – a simulated pot of coffee and some brownies were resting on the bedside table, along with a simple note that said:

_My Cressie,_

_Thank you for the great night. You were right. “It can’t be helped, but we’ve just got to make the best of it.”_

_If you ever want to “make the best of it” again, you know where to find me. Enjoy the brownies – I came up with the recipe myself._

_I would love to see you again:_

_-Sudsy_

Taking one last look at the sleeping woman, she smiled to herself, and made her way back into the datascape. She no doubt had business to take care of that her operatives hadn’t been able to handle during her absence, so there was no time to wait around, despite how much she wanted to. It had been an… interesting night.

She thought back to what Cress had said when they met by that window.

_“….to somebody in your past life, that’s what made them love you. Even if you’ve lost your memories of them, ya know they existed, and that you were loved for who you were.”_

Well, they weren’t quite there yet, but it was clear that Cressa liked her despite her… quirks. In time, maybe there would be something more between them. For now, it was time to let her sleep.


End file.
